Secret Admirer
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: Sasuke's got a secret admirer this Valentine's Day. Who could it possibly be? [ItaSasu]


**Title: **"Secret Admirer"

**Authoress: **Sasukez

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing: **ItachixSasuke

**Rating: **K+ For: mild language

**Occasion: **Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: **The anime Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: **Another random fluffy oneshot for Valentine's Day. Hope you all enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!! I can't stress how important reviews are to me. Thank you!! :) Sasuke POV OOC

I guess I should have been a little freaked when I got that first, mysterious email. I mean, you never know on the internet. It could be one of my crazy stalker fan girls or it could be a crazy rapist serial killer. I don't know why I hit the reply button. I was drawn to the email. When it popped up as a little envelope saying I had an unopened email, it appeared as a black envelope with a red heart on it. When I clicked it to read what was inside, the message popped up as a yellowed parchment instead of a white screen with typed letters. The letters were in a neat, script-styled font and there were images of roses along the message's edges. It was awfully elegant for fanmail. The message read:

_Dear Sasuke:_

_I have admired you from afar for far too long. With Valentine's Day approaching, I figured it was time I revealed myself to you. That all depends on if you reply to this email or not. If you do not then you want nothing to do with me and I'll stay away. If you do then I will send you answers. When Valentine's Day comes I'll reveal myself to you but only if you reply. I'll eagerly be awaiting you._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

I had stared at the strange email for quite some time before hitting the reply button and asking the identity of the person behind the email. I hesitated when I moved the cursor over the send button. I didn't want to get raped or killed if it was a serial killer. But curiosity overtook my sense and my finger landed on the mouse button. The reply had been sent. That's when I started to bite my nails. Maybe I should tell someone about the email. I'm sure Kakashi would understand my fears. He was like a father to me after all. If I couldn't handle a rapist killer myself, Kakashi definitely could. Before I had time to contemplate my situation further, my computer "pinged" signaling I had a new email. It was another black envelope. Now _that _was creepy. It was either a complete coincidence that the person was on their computer the same time I was or they were sitting there just waiting for my reply. I stared at the unopened envelope feeling unbelievably nervous.

_Maybe I won't reply this time, _I thought. _Maybe I'll just read it, then leave it alone._

I opened the email. Same background. Same font. Same roses. Different message.

_I'm so glad you're interested in me! I can't wait till Valentine's Day so I can show you my face. If I told you who I was now, then that would just ruin the surprise now wouldn't it? I hope I'm not scaring you by being so mysterious. The last thing I want is for you to be afraid of me._

_Your Secret Admirer_

What was this person, a long distance mind-reader!? I didn't hesitate to reply this time. I had so many questions. Really stupid questions that he would probably lie about answering if he was in fact a serial killer. _He. _How did I know it was a "he?" For some reason I just knew it was a guy. I reread the email I was about to send and bit my lip in embarrassment. I sounded so stupid!

_Are you a serial killer? A stalker? A rapist? A pervert? Do I need to call the cops? I will if I need to! I'm not planning on giving up my virginity or my life anytime soon!_

…Wow I was stupid. I was getting a real bad headache from all this and it was only the second email. I rubbed my head and moaned. I just sent the email. I just wanted to know. I didn't get a reply that day. So maybe he wasn't sitting there waiting for my reply. I went to sleep that night trying to solve the mystery of who _the hell _wanted to be my secret admirer.

**.:SeCrEt AdMiReR:.**

I awoke to my screaming alarm clock.

"_Shut up_," I moaned to the clock.

But it ignored me and kept screaming. My hand wandered to the bedside table and sought the off button for the clock. I must have hit _something _because it finally shut up. I thought about what my day held and if it was important enough for me to get out of bed. Let's see: I had training with the possibility of a mission; Sakura acting like a prostitute in her attempts to make me like her; Naruto and his fat mouth preaching about some crap I didn't care about; having to hide from my rabid fan girls; and seeing if my secret admirer had replied back. I ran through my schedule again and found nothing that seemed worth getting up for except checking my emails for a black envelope.

Luckily, I had a laptop and it just so happened to be on my bedside table. All I had to do was reach over and grab it. Hah! No getting out of bed for me today! I opened up my email account and my only new message was from my secret admirer. For some reason I felt my spirits lift at the sight of the black envelope. I eagerly opened the email and read the script-styled font words that were becoming more and more familiar to me.

_Dear Sasuke:_

_You always were a worry wart. Don't worry. My intentions aren't to hurt you. My only intention is to make you feel loved._

That was it. How was I supposed to reply to something that short?

_Oh…okay…um thanks?_

…Well what else was I supposed to say? There wasn't much to reply to! I stared at the computer screen, drumming my fingers against the top, waiting to see the black envelope pop up. But instead of a black envelope, another message popped up saying someone was waiting for me in the IM window. The person's username was YourSecretAdmirer. I know I should have been more wary but I couldn't help but respond. He was drawing me in.

_YourSecretAdmirer: Hey there._

_Anonymous _(that's me. I don't usually IM)_: …Hey…_

_YourSecretAdmirer: You seem nervous. Am I scaring you?_

_Anonymous: Honestly? Yeah. A little._

_YourSecretAdmirer: I'm sorry. Is there anything I can say to make you feel more comfortable?_

_Anonymous: You could tell me who you are but I know that's not gonna happen. You did say we met before. How long ago did we meet?_

_YourSecretAdmirer: I've been with you since the beginning._

_Anonymous: Beginning of what??_

_YourSecretAdmirer: Your existence._

_Anonymous: WTF!?!?_

_YourSecretAdmirer: LOL ^-^_

I couldn't help but giggle a little. He had a sense of humor. That was nice.

_Anonymous: Its not funny you jerk!_

I made it sound serious on the message but I was smiling while I typed it. Could it be that I was really falling in love with this guy?

**.:SeCrEt AdMiReR:.**

During the week before Valentine's Day I spent most of my time getting to know my secret admirer via IM. I really did believe I was falling in love. He seemed to be interested in many of the things I did. He was an animal person; he liked music; he played guitar; he was devoted; he hated people that thought they were above everyone else; he hated girls that showed off all their body; liked sleeping late…he could have been my long lost twin brother! But there was always this nagging feeling in my brain that thought it was all a lie and he was really an internet rapist.

Valentine's Day had finally arrived. My mailbox and my inbox were filled to the brim with cards and candy from my fan girls. But there was only one message I was looking for. When I didn't find any black envelopes I sent him an email:

_Its Valentine's Day you know. Where am I supposed to meet you?_

I didn't get an instant response like I expected. I had dressed nice for once in my black jeans, black shoes, black shirt, and black jacket. (Is it so wrong to like black)? I really wanted to meet this guy if he was truly an innocent admirer. Again, I considered the possibility that I was in serious danger. I didn't know how I would be able to handle more heartache. I jumped when I heard a knock on my front door. At first I thought I'd imagined it so I waited to see if I heard it again. I did. I had to restrain myself from running to answer the door. I stood on the other side of the door and gulped down my nervousness. I opened the door, making sure there was something heavy nearby in case of emergency. I thought I was going to have to use that heavy object when I saw who was on the other side of the door. But then I noticed the huge bouquet of black and red roses in his hands. It matched my secret admirer's emails. He smiled at me and handed me the bouquet.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

I was dumbstruck. Was this real? There was no way this man on my doorstep was my long lost brother or my secret admirer. Itachi didn't love me. He hated me. He told me to hate him. I was confused. This couldn't be real. I looked up at him again to make sure I hadn't imagined the face. It was definitely him. There was a smile on his face and his eyes were soft. He looked like he had when we were kids. His eyes were no longer cold and void of feeling. This couldn't be real. His look of happiness started to fade to that of sadness.

"I expected this. I shouldn't have even bothered. You can keep the roses. I won't bother you anymore," he said.

I had never heard him so upset before. It was scary. A sad smile flickered on his face and he gave me a little wave before turning away and trudging back down the path to my door. I felt my heart ache as I watched him walk away from me. I loved him. I always had. I tried to hate him because I thought it would please him. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't hate him. Even after all he'd done I'd always loved him. My eyes fell down to the bouquet in my hands. The roses were so perfect. He'd really gone out of his way to make me fall in love with him. I bit my lip when I felt my throat tighten. I loved him. I couldn't lose him again.

"Wait!"

I dropped the roses and ran after him. He turned back in response to my call. I had caught up with him by then. Without thinking, I threw my arms around him and kissed him. I could feel that he was shocked and I was sort of shocked too. I hadn't expected myself to do this. But I loved him. I loved him so much more than anyone realized. I pulled away from him and he looked at me with surprised eyes. I don't know what compelled me to slap him across the face.

"You're such a bastard!" I yelled at him.

But before he could be convinced that I hated him, I pulled him back into another kiss. When I pulled away this time, I didn't step back as far and I didn't hit him.

"I thought I was a bastard," he said.

"You are. But I love you anyway."

I kissed him again and this time he kissed back. He held me tight and stroked my hair making me feel safe and warm and loved. I hadn't wanted to spend another Valentine's Day alone and unloved. And now I wouldn't have to.

**Author's Review: **I was really proud of how this turned out! Not bad for a oneshot! Hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!! The authoress loves you!! :)


End file.
